Calor
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Una oleada de Calor asola Islas del Destino y Sora decide aprovechar el aire acondicionado de Riku SoraxRiku


_**CALOR**_

La mañana era calurosa en Islas del Destino, la más calurosa que hubieran tenido en muchísimo tiempo, todos los habitantes se resguardaban en sus casas y eran afortunados aquellos que podían refrigerarla para no pasar tanto calor.

Tumbado en el suelo de su habitación simplemente vestido con un pantalón corto rojo y una camiseta de manga corta azul, un chico castaño trataba de sacar algo de frescor del suelo para ponerlo en su cuerpo, mas esto parecía no dar demasiado resultado.

-Hace… calor… mucho… calor…

Quería refrescarse, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse y para colmo tenía que hacer los deberes que le habían mandado para verano, aunque si le sumamos las pocas ganas que tenia de hacerlos con el intenso calor nos dábamos cuenta de que no iba a hacerlos nunca.

Miro con desgana la mesa pensando que quizás si miraba a sus deberes insistentemente estos se hicieran solos, suspiro al pensar semejante estupidez, podría pedirle ayuda a Riku, pero él no querría salir de su casa, después de toda tenia aire acondicionado.

Sora se sentó de golpe con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¡eso es! Iría a pedirle ayuda a Riku y de paso a estar fresquito en su casa, estaba seguro de que a su amigo no le importaría nada que fuera a hacerle compañía.

Recogió sus cosas y tras decirle unas palabras de despedida a su madre salió de su casa, el intenso calor le dio de frente, pero no le importo, empezó a correr bajo el Sol abrasador , cuanto más rápido fuera antes llegaría y podría disfrutar más del aire acondicionado de Riku. Llego a casa del Peli plateado y llamo a la puerta esperando que le abrieran pero para su sorpresa al cabo de un rato nadie le había abierto, extrañado llamo repetidamente y con intensidad. Esta vez sí obtuvo respuesta pues la puerta se abrió al poco, pero lo que sus ojos vieron le dejaron impactado.

-¿Sora?- dijo Riku pegado a la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no íbamos a ir a la playa hasta por la tarde

Quiso responderle pero sus ojos vagaron por todo el cuerpo de mayor, estaba vestido con unos pantalones cortos verdes, eso no hubiera sido raro, lo raro era que eran tan cortos que le llegaban poco mas debajo de las nalgas dejando ver sus piernas por completo, la camiseta blanca que llevaba no ayudaba mucho pues era larga hasta la cadera y tapaba la mayor parte del pantalón dando la sensación de que solo llevaba esa prenda y para rematar tenía su pelo largo recogido en una descuidada coleta baja.

-Yo… esto…

-Sora estas rojo, anda pasa- se hizo a un lado para que el menor pudiera pasar y luego cerró la puerta- de verdad, ¿a quien se le ocurre salir con este calor?

Guio al castaño hasta la cocina y le hizo sentarse sacando dos vasos y un refresco frio de la nevera sirviéndolo y poniéndolo luego frente a Sora mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno, supongo que abras tenido un motivo de peso para venir hasta aquí con ese calor ¿no?

-Ah… ¡Si! – Respondió saliendo por fin de su trance- veras, te venia a pedir ayuda con los deberes- dijo señalando su mochila- como tu estas un curso por encima mío seguro que te son fáciles y puedes explicármelos

Riku le miro por unos momentos mientras el castaño dejaba su mochila encima de la mesa de la cocina y le mostraba los libros para demostrar que decía la verdad, cogió uno y lo abrió por una página al azar, como siempre Sora no había ni empezado con ellos, bueno conocía la verdadera razón que el castaño tenia para estar aquí, pero esta sería una buena ocasión para que los hiciera sin rechistar.

-¿Sabes? Creo que lo único que te ha traído aquí ha sido el aire acondicionado – Sora sudo una gota al verse descubierto

-¿¡Pe-pero que dices hombre! No soy tan interesado

-Realmente no me importa, venga vamos a mi habitación- cogieron los vasos y los libros y subieron escaleras arriba- pero tengo una mala noticia para ti

-¿Ah? ¿Cuál?

-El aire acondicionado esta estropeado- dijo como si nada

-¿QUEEEEEE? ¿Eso quiere decir que voy a asarme de calor aquí también?

-¿Tu principal motivo no era hacer los deberes? Pues venga

Ambos entraron en la habitación del mayor, esta era amplia y estaba muy bien amueblada, se sentaron en el escritorio y como pudo Riku empezó a explicarle a Sora las partes que no sabía consiguiendo que al cabo de dos horas y media todos los deberes que el castaño tenia para ese verano estuvieran hechos.

-¡No puedo creer que tenga todos los deberes hechos!- exclamo feliz- ¡ahora podre disfrutar de las vacaciones sin agobiarme!

-Eso te enseñara a hacerlos a principios y no la noche antes – le dijo divertido Riku- bueno creo que nos merecemos un premio

Se levanto sin darle tiempo a Sora de decir nada y salió de la habitación, mientras esperaba a que volviera el elegido de la llave espada se dedico a recoger sus cosas guardándolas en su mochila, al poco tiempo Riku volvió con dos helados de sal marina, desde su estancia en Villa Crepúsculo se habían aficionado a ellos y era una suerte que en su mundo también los hubiese.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Riku tendiéndole el helado y sentándose en el suelo una vez el otro lo hubo cogido.

Sora se sentó a su lado comenzando a comerse el helado, pusieron la televisión con la esperanza de que hubiera algo que pudiera entretenerlos y por suerte para ellos dieron con un programa entretenido, o al menos era entretenido para el menor de los dos pues la mente de Riku no estaba con él en esos momentos.

Se había quedado pensando en la reacción de Sora cuando le abrió la puerta, no era normal que el castaño reaccionara así al verle ligero de ropa, habían dormido y se habían bañado juntos, aunque claro, ¿podía ser que en ese periodo de tiempo que habían estado separados el castaño hubiera madurado más de lo que pensaba?

Desvió la vista hacia Sora que se reía alegremente de cualquier tontería que hubieran dicho en ese programa, definitivamente había cambiado bastante en ese tiempo, las facciones menos aniñadas pero sin dejar de ser delicadas, estaba mucho más alto y se había echo mucho más fuerte, pero su personalidad era la misma, alegre, jovial, confiable, seguía teniendo todo lo que a Riku le había enamorado de él.

El amor que sentía por su amigo era un hecho que había aceptado mucho tiempo atrás, y mentiría vilmente si le dijese a cualquiera que en el año que estuvieron separados había pasado dos minutos sin pensar en el. Reparo entonces en que el helado del menor estaba a punto de seguir al propio desapareciendo, su vista se volvió a la mejilla del otro donde una mancha azulada producto de comerse el helado a toda prisa.

-¿Qué pasa Riku?- pregunto al darse cuenta de que le miraba intensamente, el otro no respondió simplemente dejo su palo de helado en el suelo y cogió al menor por el mentón levantándole la cara y acercando la propia- ¿Riku…?

La cara del peli plateado estaba muy cerca de la suya parecía que fueran a besarse, pero en el instante en el que sus labios iban a entrar en contacto Riku se desvió hacia su mejilla sacando la lengua levemente y lamiéndole los restos de helado. Tras haber retirado toda la sustancia de la mejilla de Sora se separo volviendo a su posición original dejando al castaño con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qué… que fue eso?- pregunto tímidamente

-Tenias la mejilla manchada- respondió con simpleza pero recriminándose interiormente por haber perdido la compostura y haber llevado a cabo tal acción.

-Parecía que fueras a besarme – dijo en un susurro mas para el que parar el otro

-¿Te hubiera gustado que lo hiciera?

Sora fue a responderle pero tuvo que callarse, ¿Le hubiera gustado? La respuesta era obvia, sí, claro que hubiera preferido un beso a un lametón en la mejilla. Miro nuevamente la televisión tratando de dejar de pensar, el ambiente se había puesto un tanto tenso y cualquiera que entrase a la habitación habría tenido que cortarlo con un cuchillo.

Ninguno se miraba, tampoco hacían caso a la tele, estaban demasiado perdidos en sus pensamientos, pero una chispita se encendió dentro de Sora e hizo gala de toda su impulsividad cuando cogió a Riku de la camisa y de un fuerte tirón dejo sus rostros a pocos centímetros, se miraron durante unos breves momentos pero los ojos de ambos se cerraron cuando el castaño pego sus labios a los del peli plateado con un poco de brusquedad.

Al principio no fue más que el contacto, pero ninguno quiso separarse y empezaron a mover tímidamente sus labios con el fin de que el beso no terminara, el beso era tan inexperto como ellos, pero los sentimientos que expresaban con él lo hacían muchísimo más especial.

Se separaron al poco tiempo mirándose a los ojos, Riku sabía que era el primer beso de Sora y este hubiera pensado lo mismo si no hubiera recordado como una chiquilla idiota beso al peli plateado en el instituto después de declararse, sin venir a cuento de nada un ataque de celos pareció sobrevenirle, pero bueno no era esa chica quien estaba con Riku, era él.

-Me gustas Riku- dijo sin pensárselo dos veces mientras este le miraba y luego sonreía.

-Tú también me gustas mucho Sora

El castaño sintió una bomba de felicidad explotar en su interior y se lanzo a los brazos del otro logrando que por el impulso callera al suelo con el encima, volvieron a juntar sus labios olvidándose de todo, se separaron mirándose y sonriendo. El reloj dio las cuatro de la tarde, la hora en la que habían quedado en reunirse, pero no tenían ningunas ganas de ir.

Siguieron besándose a su aire, quien hubiera entrado en ese momento habría visto a Riku en el suelo con Sora encima y no habría pensado bien, por suerte para ambos estaban solos y el padre de Riku no volvería hasta bien entrada la noche. Para su desgracia el sonido del móvil del mayor los saco de su ensoñación.

-¿Diga?- respondió

-Riku! ¿Dónde estáis? Os estamos esperando – dijo una voz femenina al otro lado que Sora reconoció como la de Kairi

-Lo siento Kairi, iremos más tarde id yendo vosotros

-¿Mas tarde? ¿Cuánto de tarde?

-Depende de lo que tardemos en acabar- Sin esperar respuesta colgó el teléfono y lo apago tirándolo por algún lado de la habitación devolviendo sus manos al lugar del que no deberían haber salido, la cintura del menor- ¿por donde íbamos?

-Sabes que no van a pensar bien – dijo riendo al imaginar la cara que se le habría quedado a la pelirroja

-Que piensen lo que quieran, quizás no se alejen mucho de la realidad, ¿no?

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron al tiempo volviendo a perderse en la boca del otro como si no existiera nada ni nadie, como si no hubiera mañana, todo su futuro estaba con el otro, esperaron esto durante tanto tiempo. "No voy a separarme de ti" fue lo último que pensaron ambos antes de perderse completamente en un mar de sensaciones.

Llegaron varias horas después al encuentro de sus amigos, cogidos de las manos y con sus cosas a cuestas, se ganaron una buena bronca y los delirios amorosos de Seplhine, pero no les importo.

-Nos hemos ganado una buena – dijo el castaño mientras se metía en la cama donde ya estaba acomodado le mayor

-Ha valido la pena ¿no?

-Si- se tumbo a su lado abrazándole- Te quiero Riku.

-Y yo a ti, no me voy a apartar de tu lado

-Si lo haces tendré que traerte a rastras, así que no te conviene

Las risas de ambos no se hicieron esperar y con un beso de buenas noches se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo junto a la persona que amaban.

Fin


End file.
